One Last Chance
by LastFebruary
Summary: Clive recently gets out of jail and needs to talk to Flora, but something happens that prevents him from reaching his goal. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Mistake

Chapter 1- The Mistake

Clive ran out of the doors of Scotland Yard, the air was warm and comforting. _Yes, I'm finally free!_ He thought as he skipped down the street like an idiot. But Clive didn't care what others thought of him, well, maybe not everyone, but there were some people in his life that needed to know he cared. He was actually headed to go see those people right now. He buzzed through the streets of London, every corner or every street; he was looking for a certain address, belonging to Professor Hershel Layton.

When Clive finally reached his destination, he knocked on the door just a bit too loudly. He was overly excited, and very energetic. From the inside Clive could hear foot steps and the sound of a door knob slowly being turned. The Professor opened the door and his face immediately lit up.

"Clive, you're already out of Scotland Yard?"

"Yes, just this morning, Professor," Clive said with a large toothy smile.

"That's just wonderful, come in, come in, I'll go make some tea," The Professor ushered Clive inside. "Sit down; I will be with you in a moment." He said happily as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Um, Professor is Flora home, I need to explain something to her, the last time I saw her we had a little misunderstanding," Clive asked. The Professor's face morphed into something so sad, Clive felt like he should cry. "Professor, is something wrong?"

"Oh Clive," the Professor said walking out of the kitchen, "Flora died a month ago in an accident." Clive began to shrink, he wanted to cry and yell at the same time.

"What, what hap-happened?" he said in between breaths.

"Flora was walking home from somewhere and a drunk driver struck her in the middle of the street," the Professor paused, "She was killed almost instantly."

"That has to be a mistake, she couldn't have died, Professor you must be joking!" Clive yelled.

"Clive," the Professor said softly, "I would never joke about something as serious as that."


	2. Chapter 2 Come Back, Please

**Sorry I didn't put this on the top of my first chapter! I am very new to this; it would be nice if I got some reviews, so people review away! **

**I just came up with this idea a few weeks ago, I like ClivexFlora, and so here is the second chapter!**

Chapter 2 Come Back, Please

One Month Earlier

_Flora nervously walked down the hallway, she heels clicking on the cold tile floors. She carried with her a small notebook and a handbag. Inspector Chelmey led the way, into a small jail cell on the left. He fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and quickly placed it in the lock. The door slowly creaked open revealing the young man inside. He turned his head and smiled._

_ "Hi Flora," he said sheepishly._

_ "Hello Clive, how have you been, I haven't been able to see you in a while," Flora said while sitting down on a small metal chair._

_ "I've been just great," he paused, "Where's the Professor?"_

_ "Back at Gressenheller, he had many things to do today," she said. _

_ "Oh,"_

_ "What's wrong?" Flora asked him._

_ "Oh, nothing," Clive replied._

_ "You were expecting the Professor weren't you," Flora said._

_ "No, Flora, I'm happy you came to see me," Clive said._

_ "But, I'm not enough," Flora said turning away._

_ "Flora, you know that's not what I meant, it's just, I need to talk to the Professor, I need to tell him something," Clive answered._

_ "But you don't care that I came down here just to see you?" Flora said while her voice cracked._

_ "Flora, are you okay, please I didn't mean what I said, you, you just don't understand," Clive said._

_ "What, you don't think I understand?" Clive had never seen lash out Flora like this, "My mother died when I was four and my Papa died when I was seven!"_

_ "Flora, please I'm sorry, I-"_

_ "I lived basically alone for 9 years after that, and then even after they Professor found me I felt alone!"_

_ "Flora,"_

_ "I, I need to go, I need to relax," Flora said sitting down, "No one understands Clive," she said staring down at the floor, "No one understands."_

_ "Flora, I just-" Clive began._

_ "I need to go," Flora said standing up. Some of the other inmates began to laugh at Clive._

_ "Be quiet, all of you!" Clive yelled at them, they immediately kept quiet._

_ "I'll come back on another day," Flora said. "I need to calm down." She stood up and walked out of the room without another glace at Clive. He ran up to the bars of his cell and saw that Flora was pulling out the notebook that she had held in her hand and was beginning to write._

_ "Come back, please," he whispered to himself, just as Flora turned the corner. "God, why am I so stupid?" Clive asked himself. "Why would I ever say that to her? Of all the people in the world! I chose the one that is nice to me no matter what I do." He said while laying down on his bench-bed-thing. "Flora please come back."_


	3. Chapter 3 Why?

**Hi everyone! I have a lot of free time this weekend, because I have no school on Friday so I will be posting a lot! This has been fun to write, and I know it's sad, but I promise it gets happier! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters, so here comes the third!**

Chapter 3 Why?

Clive woke up to the sound of his own breath. He had been having a nightmare, which the contents of he could no longer remember. He felt his forehead, it was covered in sweat. Clive sat up, the Professor had told him that he could sleep in the guest room, but by the looks of it, it had once been Flora's room.

The walls were painted a light salmon color and a tiny crystal chandelier was hanging by a thread from the ceiling. On the other side of the room were at least five cardboard boxes full of Flora's stuff. Clive wanted to fall back asleep just looking at it, but he couldn't. He didn't feel well enough to do anything anymore.

It was like a huge chunk of his heart had just been ripped out because… Flora never got to know how Clive truly felt. He wanted to tell her so bad that he was really sorry, but now he couldn't. Clive swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked out the window, it was still very dark. He stood up and walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room. It was littered with papers.

Clive sat down in the small chair and was awed by the artwork that lay before him. Amazing pictures of animals, teacups, and even people covered the desk. Clive picked the first one up. It had a picture of Luke Triton on it trying to pick up a very furry cat. Clive turned it over, it read on the back, _"Luke trying to catch Claudia," _In dainty little handwriting.

Clive smiled at her artwork, it was beautifully done, and most people would have thought a professional had drawn it. He picked up the next one, it had a picture of a fancy china teacup, the shading, colors and proportions made it look like a photograph.

"Wow," Clive said under his breath and he continued onto the next drawing. Each one he looked at made him miss Flora even more. Until, he got the last piece of artwork.

It had two hands on it, one was pressed up against a glass window, and the arm was covered in a white long-sleeved shirt with red frills at the edges. The other hand had only the finger tips on the glass. That arm was dressed in a blue jacket. Clive immediately knew what this artwork was picturing. It was when Clive kidnapped Flora and left her in the Surveillance Room. She had looked at him in the eye and said.

_"I thought I knew you," _

_ "No one knows who I really am," he had snarled back. "No one truly understands."_

_ "Clive, I understand."_

_ "I doubt it," He began to walk away._

_ "Why?" He didn't turn back._


	4. Chapter 4 Where Are We?

**Hi everyone again! I have a lot of free time so new chapters will be up really quick! I hope everyone who is reading this enjoys it right now!**

Chapter 4 Where Are We?

The Professor walked in to Flora's room, which he now called the guest room, but what did it matter? Clive was sitting at her desk staring at her artwork, completely motionless.

"Clive, I want to take you somewhere today, I think it will make you feel better." The Professor said walking into the room.

"Professor, I don't think anything will make me feel better," Clive said standing up. His eyes had large dark bags under them and he was slouched over. "Did you see what Flora drew?"

"Clive, I've looked over those many times, I-"

"One of them was of me and her; do you know how upset that made me feel?"

"Clive, come now, you can borrow some of my old clothes, freshen up, I sincerely think you will feel better today."

"What ever you say," Clive said unhappily.

About a half an hour later Clive was dressed and clean, he looked better, but under no circumstances did he feel better. He was wearing old school clothes from when the Professor was in college. White button down shirt, red vest, blue tie, and some discolored brown pants and brown shoes.

"Alright, Clive are you ready to go?" The Professor asked him.

"I guess, lead the way," he answered. The Professor walked out the front door of his flat and waited for Clive to follow. He came out of the apartment very lethargically and wound around the Laytonmobile to the passengers seat. The Professor shut the door and locked it and sauntered down the steps and into the car. He started the ignition and began to drive down the street.

"Professor, where are we going?" Clive asked as they started to veer away from the city.

"You'll see in while Clive, this place had a lot of meaning to Flora," he responded.

"Well, what is it?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes," he answered. They began to get farther and farther away from paved roads and onto dirt ones, then less and less buildings could be seen because of the over grown greenery.

"Professor where are we?" Clive asked as he stopped the car in from of a small river. Across the river was a tiny village.

"Welcome to St. Mystere,"


	5. Chapter 5 He Has Yet To Know

**Hi everyone again, I did tell you I would be posting a lot, and I am, I don't have much school work this weekend and I have today off from school, (lucky me!). So this is chapter 5, I would like to make this at least 10- 15 chapters, maybe even more. I'm very excited.**

Chapter 5 He Has Yet to Know

"Where did you say we were?" Clive asked as Franco, the bridge man of tiny city, let them inside.

"St. Mystere," the Professor responded.

"Why are we here again?" Clive asked.

"Didn't I tell you? Flora grew up here; she spent 16 years of her life in this village."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Clive said while looking around. The town looked very, quaint, and quiet. There were not many people around. "Where did she live?"

"She grew up in the Baron's Mansion for most of her life, she is the heir to his treasure, but she didn't want it."

"Why not?" Clive asked.

"It is very complicated Clive, she didn't want it because then the life in this village would come an end," the Professor said.

"I can see why she didn't want it then that sounds quite gruesome,"

"Its not in reality," the Professor explained, "I'll you a secret, every single inhabitant in this village is a robot, the Baron built them so that after he died Flora would not be alone, do you understand?"

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense."

"Wait, I lied, one person who lives here isn't a robot, I should probably go talk to him right now actually, Clive come with me we need to find Bruno." With that the two set of, down the twists and turns of St. Mystere, until they reached a large pile of rubble.

"Professor, what happened here?" Clive asked.

"You can blame that on Don Paolo, we were almost killed in that tower while he was trying to knock it over," the Professor said smiling at the memory. "Oh, excuse me I lost my train of thought, we need to find Bruno," the Professor breathed in, "He has yet to know of Flora's death."


	6. Chapter 6 I Promise

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but it's going to get more exciting, I just need a few chapters to get over with until the drama begins to heat up . More chapters are on the way!**

Chapter 6 I Promise

It had been a long day, the Professor had said he would speak to Bruno alone and told Clive to explore a little bit. Clive didn't completely like this plan, but he didn't refuse and so he began to explore St. Mystere. It was a tiny little village, he liked the "smallness" of it and attitude that everyone had towards him was friendly. Well most of the people were friendly, except for Pauly, who yelled at him because he was mad about something stupid. Clive tried to ignore him, but every once in a while he would hear, "What's wrong with you, you big jerk!" Clive just smiled and walked away.

After a few hours of walking around, Clive decided to head into at the Inn at the entrance of the village, like the Professor old him. A plump lady named Beatrice was standing at the front desk. Her eyes lit up when she saw Clive.

"Hello, mister, are you with that handsome fellow with the top hat?"

"Yes, I am," Clive replied, "He said he would have a room for me, could you point me in the right direction?"

"Yes, just walk right up those stairs, first room on the right," Beatrice said.

"Thank you, miss," Clive said while walking up the stairs. He made it up to the second floor and opened his room. It looked like a pretty basic room; it had a bed, table, and a chair. "Kind of reminds me of my cell," Clive said with a laugh. But then he realized something. Clive ran out of his room and across the hall to the Professor's.

"Professor," Clive said while banging his fist on the door, "Professor are you in there?"

"Yes, Clive, what do you need?" The Professor said while calmly opening up his door.

"Did the drunk driver go to prison?" Clive blurted out. The Professor sighed.

"Yes, Clive he is in court right now, I'm sure the jury will find him guilty," he answered, "There were many eye witnesses."

"Oh, that's good," Clive said.

"Clive I don't really want you to worry about that, tomorrow I'm going to show you something that I promise will make you feel better, alright," The Professor said.

"Alright, good night Professor,"

"You to Clive,"


	7. Chapter 7 The Grave

**Hello! Sorry I haven't had a lot of time to write and I also am in the middle of writing another story The Wandering (BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!) This chapter is kind of boring too, but as I said before it will get more exciting!**

Chapter 7 The Grave

Clive walked outside, the air smelled clean and fresh. He was following the Professor to Reinhold Manor. It was an extremely huge building, even bigger than Constance Dove's. He was awed by the size. As they made their way across a small river Clive began to see a beautiful garden. Flowers of all colors surrounded a beautiful statue of a woman dressed in fancy attire.

"Professor, who's that?" Clive asked.

"Clive, that is Flora's mother Violet, this is her grave." The Professor said. Clive's mood suddenly dropped.

"Oh," Clive said, "Professor I thought you said this would make me feel better?"

"It will Clive," the Professor said, "We are going to have Flora buried here, next to her mother." He explained, "When she was young she would place flowers that she picked herself on the grave. It was like her secret hide out, a place where she could whatever she wanted." The Professor sighed, "It's so beautiful here, just like Flora," the Professor said while wiping his eyes.

"It is," Clive paused, "I think she would have wanted to buried here Professor," he explained, "I feel close to her just standing here, like she watching us from heaven."

"I hope that she is," the Professor said, "because she was only daughter I ever had, I wish I could have paid more attention to her when I had the chance." With that the Professor walked away, wiping his eyes some more.


	8. Chapter 8 Back in London

**Hey I know I haven't updated this story in a while (that's because I really don't know where it's going at this point) but I'll make sure to get it done! Please Review!**

Chapter 8- Back in London

The funeral was how many days ago. Clive couldn't remember, he had been in his room looking at Flora's artwork everyday, thinking of her, he couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Not because she was dead, but because was he had just recently found out.

_Flashback_

_ "We lay to rest Flora Reinhold, born May 7, 1939, died August 25, 1955-"_

_ "Wait, what day?" Clive interrupted._

_ "August 25, 1955, son,"_

_ "Oh my God," Clive walked out of the garden; he ran up the streets, into the Inn and up to his room and sat on his bed and cried. August 25 was the day Flora came to visit him._

_ "That means, she died because of me," Clive said to himself. "Because of me, oh my God! I killed Flora!" About an hour later the Professor came into Clive's room._

_ "Clive what's wrong, please tell me what is going on," the Professor sat next to Clive and put his arm around his shoulder._

_ "Professor, Flora died because of me, she would have never gotten hit by that car if I had talked to her like she meant something to me," he buried his head in his hands again._

_ "Clive is not your fault at all, why would you ever think that?" The Professor asked him._

_ "Because she visited me on August 25th, and she left a half in hour earlier because I offended her," he cried._

Clive couldn't forget that that he killed the girl who he truly loved for the first time. The only one who truly understood him, he wouldn't forget that, he didn't even think he could.


	9. Chapter 9 How Many Years?

**Let's just say I'm getting back in the business, I'm going to finish everything that I started. If you like it review, if you don't, then review. I just need to finish all this.**

Chapter 9- How Many Years?

Clive folded his hands over his chest and starred up at the ceiling. Today was his wedding day. He felt like a traitor, a jerk, he was getting married not only to another girl, but on August 25. His head spun, his heart ached, he wanted to get out of London, out of the world. He just wanted to die.

Clive closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he had to get through this. He couldn't tell Rebecka that he was in love with someone else, let alone someone who has been dead for past few years. He laid his head on his pillow.

"Clive," the Professor burst through the door, "You need to get ready, you need to-" He stopped, Clive was in a weird mood.

"How many years has it been Professor?" Clive turned his head towards his mentor, his eyes were watery.

"Since when my boy?"

"Since Flora died?" The Professor walked up to him and bent his knees so he was level with Clive.

"Clive," he began, "Flora would be so happy for you right now, what difference does it make?"

"She would still be alive," A tear slid down his face.

"Clive, everything happens for a reason," the Professor explained.

"So there is a reason, I'm getting married on the day she died?"

"Yes, there is,"


	10. Chapter 10 I'm the Reason!

**Just trying to finish again, please R&R!**

Chapter 10- I'm the Reason!

Clive stood at the end of the aisle; his bride took careful steps towards him. He had a fake smile plastered on his face. He wasn't going to be able to do this.

"Hey honey," Rebecka said through her white veil.

"You may sit," the pastor said sweetly and guests took their seats. Sweat began to slide down Clive's face, he couldn't betray Flora like this, he just couldn't.

"Wait," Clive stood towards the crowd, suddenly happy faces turned into frightened frowns. "I can't, I'm sorry, Rebecka," he turned to her and took her hand, "I just can't," he shook his head and ran.

He got into his car and turned the key. Clive drove off without another word to the Professor or to his now devastated bride. He drove out of the city and into the country side. A small dirt road led to a tiny town, right across a river. A bridge fell in front of him and he ran across.

He ran past the robotic people, past the shops, over a small rover that separates the town from the manor. He ran right into a garden with now, two graves instead of one.

"Flora, I'm sorry!" He shouted while sinking to his knees. "I'm the reason your dead! I'm the reason you're not my bride! I'm the reason you barely lived your life at all…" Tears streamed down his face. "If I would, I would take my life to get yours back. I would do anything to bring you back, anything at all," He put his face in his hands and cried until he couldn't anymore. Clive fell asleep right next to her grave. In the morning the Professor found him, expecting him to be there.

"Clive, wake up," the Professor shook him awake. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was red and splotchy.

"I can't live like this, knowing that killed her," Clive curled himself into the fetal position.

"You didn't kill her Clive, I have proof," the Professor pulled a pink notebook out of his coat, "I have been so selfish not to share this with you, but I couldn't bring myself to give it up." Clive looked at it in disbelief "_It is the notebook she wrote in on her way out of Scotland Yard, the day she died._"

"Oh my God," Clive carefully took the notebook out of the Professor's hand.

_8/25/55_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Today has been crazy; the Professor didn't have time to visit Clive, so I figured I might as well go. It started out good, but then I took something he said way too seriously and stormed out. I feel terrible now, because I made Clive feel terrible and I embarrassed him in front of the other prisoners. He did nothing wrong, and I just hope he will forgive me. _

_ Right now I'm on a park bench thinking of what to do; I really want to go back in Scotland Yard to apologize, but I don't have the guts. All I can do is cry. He as been nothing but good to me, and to be honest, I think he is the only one who truly understands. And I think that is why I love him. Me and him, we share something that no one else does. He understands me and I understand him. We understand each other and I think that's what true love is. _

_ Flora._

And with that Clive placed a white lily on her grave.


End file.
